Tripp West Interview
This Interview was held by Rick123Axel Tripp West portrayed an Unnamed Woodbury Resident ---- Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? ''' I have not yet read the graphic novel, but I was familiar with it. I want to read it one day. I've watched the show since day one. In fact, just this morning I rode by the intersection in the opening scene of the first episode. '''Who is your favorite character? That's a hard one. It's such a well written show and they put so much into character development that you, as a viewer, really invest in every character. If I had to pick only one, it'd be Daryl. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? The atmosphere from my perspective was very professional. Everyone knew their role and performed that role well. Sure, we would have a little fun between takes, but when it was time to be serious, we were. In fact, David Morrissey did an incredible job motivating us and keeping us focused when Woodbury attacked the prison in the Season 3 finale. We worked on that sequence for almost four days. I never got the chance to thank him for taking the time to talk and instruct the background actors. Perhaps he'll read this. If so, "Thank you David!" ' Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself?' I did not have a name or backstory, nor did I create one. I was a grunt/good 'ol boy with a possible military background. Or maybe I just was an experienced hunter before the zombie apocalypse began. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? There was so much shot during the prison attack in the Season 3 finale. They were rolling 4 television cameras and 4-5 GoPros and 1-2 DSLR's. There was so much shot that was not included in the finale. All of the extras were hoping for a future extended directors cut by Ernest Dickerson that would air, but I'm probably holding my breath for no reason. I'd rather not divulge any of the things that were not seen just in case they do include it in flashback form later in this season, even though it wouldn't be relevant to the current story line. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' When they blew tower one (I think it was tower one), I was one of two background actors in front of it. The principle actors were behind us, most everyone else was cleared way to the back of the prison yard. When it blew, I felt it before I heard it. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever done. Also, eating lunch one day with a bunch of "hero" zombies was quite humorous. The "heroes" if you did not know are the walkers at the front who are in very detailed make up and typically get destroyed. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The entire experience was amazing. It's my favorite TV show. I haven't been into a show this much since LOST. To get a chance to be a part of it was mind blowing. To watch Greg Nicotero, Ernest Dickerson, Guy Ferland, and the other directors work from my perspective was incredible for a TV and film production guy. Whenever we had down time and they didn't make us clear the set, I watched everything: how the framed the shots, mic position of the boom, set dressers, hair and make up. It was all so very amazing. ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison?' Do I get to choose whether or not the Governor is insane? Woodbury was self sustaining and operating as normal as possible. If it were able to function like that without the mental magistrate, then I'd have to choose Woodbury. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? No. I am a radio personality in Atlanta. I was out of radio while working on Season 3 of a The Walking Dead. I landed a new job back in August and won't have time to do any background acting... Unless they are going to cast the DJ on 97.1 that Daryl heard. Ha! Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem. Hope I helped. Thanks! Category:Interviews